El paradigma de Goldilocks
by Gilrasir
Summary: Sirius tiene serios problemas para conquistar a una chica dura de roer pero un consejo de su mejor amigo podría darle una oportunidad para finalmente conseguirlo. ¿Lo logrará? Contiene lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Mi única intención es escandalizar a Rowling con mis desvaríos traducidos a letras.

**Aclaración: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Bueno, debo admitir que esta idea me gustó desarollarla, aunque jamás hubiese escrito sobre los Merodeadores, y me parecen tan cómicos que parece que me explayé con esta historia. Este pequeño desvarío humorístico-romántico nació en la mente de **NymphadoraLovegood **y a ella va dedicada esta historia. Espero que colme tus expectativas.

Y ahora, comenzamos.

* * *

Sirius Black caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts con aire despreocupado y alegre, casi como si fuese una estrella internacional del Quidditch. Usaba el uniforme bien arreglado, los zapatos relucientes y el cabello suelto, brillante y largo, como el de un ícono musical. Varias chicas lo observaban deambular por la explanada y muchas de ellas suprimían risitas cómplices, varias de las cuales ya habían pasado un glorioso momento con él. Pero Sirius no estaba interesada en las demás chicas. Su objetivo estaba a unos treinta metros de él, rodeado de otras alumnas. Nuestro protagonista no sabía por qué las chicas atractivas estaban rodeadas de un cúmulo de otras chicas menos agraciadas, pero eso no era tan importante. Los grupos de chicas eran como sistemas estelares y él, Sirius, era un cuerpo celeste errante, pero su objetivo no estaba en alguno de los planetas; él quería el sol, la estrella.

Una estrella llamada Marlene McKinnon.

—Hola gente —saludó Sirius alegremente a todo el grupo de chicas. Un hombre atractivo y seguro de sí mismo como él nunca saludaba directamente a la estrella, sino que a todo el sistema solar.

La reacción de las chicas que dialogaban con Marlene fue totalmente predecible: todas se quedaron en silencio, mirando como obsesas al recién llegado. Marlene, sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta de aquello.

—¿A qué has venido Black?

—¡Vaya! —dijo Sirius en un tono de falsa indignación—. Me conoces por dos años y todavía usas mi apellido. Seguramente tienes más imaginación que eso.

—Buen discurso, tratándose del chico que creer tener a todas las alumnas del colegio en la palma de su mano.

Sirius se fue acercando lentamente hacia Marlene, describiendo círculos cada vez más pequeños, procurando hacerlo con extrema lentitud.

—Disculpa, pero mis manos no son _tan_ grandes.

—Bueno, al menos no tan grandes como tu cabeza… o tu ego.

Sirius estaba acostumbrado a que Marlene fuese así con él. Era precisamente por eso que le gustaba tanto; por lo general las chicas caían como moscas frente a él, como si su mera existencia derritiese a las alumnas, pero Marlene era diferente de las demás, algo así como Lily Evans, pero con más carácter. Marlene, a diferencia de varias chicas, era un reto, un desafío. Aparte de todo eso, Sirius _jamás_ se atrevería a conquistar a Lily, más que nada porque había alguien más tras ella.

—Ouch, eso dolió.

—Eso espero —replicó Marlene ácidamente.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, mira que el dolor es un afrodisiaco muy potente.

Y Sirius todavía seguía acercándose a Marlene.

—Lo dice Black el degenerado sexual.

—No. Lo dice un artículo de Corazón de Bruja de la semana pasada.

—¿Y lees esa basura?

—Lo leen las chicas. —Sirius se puso detrás de ella y se arrimó a su espalda, susurrándole a la oreja—. Y, ¿adivina qué? Tú eres una chica.

—No me digas —repuso Marlene sarcásticamente—. ¿Te diste cuenta hoy o necesitaste a Lupin para que te lo dijera?

—Hace dos segundos que lo supe. —Sirius envolvió a Marlene por la cintura e iba a mordisquear lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja—. A distancia te pareces un poco a Quejicus con falda.

—Black, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estás tensa Marlene —dijo Sirius suave y sensualmente, moviendo lentamente sus manos en plan masaje y pegándose más a ella, sintiendo una conocida sensación en su entrepierna—. Con toda la artillería verbal que usaste en mi contra, creo que tu mejor remedio es un buen masaje. ¿Qué me dices? Tengo mucha experiencia…

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, en lugar de estar sintiendo una placentera sensación en su entrepierna, ahora sentía un dolor del infierno que lo hizo doblarse y caerse sobre el pasto. Las demás chicas contuvieron el aliento. Marlene lucía impasible.

—Para tu información Black, lo que acabas de hacer puede interpretarse como acoso sexual, pero no voy a correr hacia el primer profesor que encuentre para cacarear tu inexperiencia con las mujeres. Me gusta humillarte Black, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que entiendas que no puedes jugar con las chicas.

Marlene dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente, con su grupo de chicas siguiéndole, impresionadas por el desplante y la resistencia de ella al encanto de ese chico de dieciséis años que normalmente derretía chicas de la misma forma que a un chocolate que fuese expuesto a una fuente de calor. Mientras tanto, Sirius rodaba por el pasto, gimoteando de dolor, bajo la mirada de varios chicos que luego se echaron a reír.

—¿Lo viste, lo viste? —exclamaba una voz chillona a la distancia—. El casanova de Hogwarts ya no podrá dejar descendencia.

—¡Deja de burlarte Peter! ¡Sabemos que tú también sufriste a causa de la frialdad de Marlene!

—Vamos Remus —intervino James pacientemente—. Marlene no es fría, sólo es inusualmente madura e intuitiva… y un poco cáustica con sus pretendientes.

—Aparte de eso tiene bonitos pechos —añadió Peter.

—¡Ah, cállate Colagusano! —le regañó Remus—. ¿Es todo lo que ves en ella?

—Como si James no le mirara los pechos a Lily —replicó Peter con la cara roja como un tomate maduro.

James de inmediato puso la cara roja.

—¡No hables de los pechos de Lily, porque te mato!

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos! —exclamó Remus, sosteniendo a James y a Peter que estaban a punto de dar una muestra de lucha libre en los terrenos de Hogwarts—. Sirius necesita nuestra ayuda, y no vamos a deshonrar nuestra amistad con él ahora.

Remus y los otros dos merodeadores se acercaron a su compañero caído y entre James y Peter lo levantaron.

—¿Duele? —quiso saber James. Sirius no lucía como si hubiese perdido el conocimiento.

—No tanto como… mi… orgullo —farfulló Sirius haciendo muecas de dolor—. ¡Rayos! ¡Mis pelotas!

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los cuatro merodeadores estaban sentados en sillones diferentes pero que estaba dispuestos en un círculo, de forma que todos pudieran verse las caras. Sirius ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero sí se sentía humillado de una manera que jamás creyó posible.

—Demonios. Creí que la tenía.

—Eso todos lo dicen, antes que ellas te arrojen al infierno —añadió Peter, quien estaba escribiendo en un pergamino unos versos bajo el título "Oda a los pechos de Marlene".

—Pienso que cometiste un error al acercarte a ella de esa forma amigo —dijo James, quien le pasó otra bolsa con hielo para aliviar el tormento de su mejor amigo—. Si la conoces desde hace dos años, debiste haber imaginado cómo se iba a comportar.

—Y tú conoces a Lily desde el día uno aquí en Hogwarts y ella no te quiere ver ni en pintura —gruñó Sirius, aceptando la bolsa de hielo y colocándosela en su entrepierna—. ¿Saben qué? Necesito un ángulo diferente para seducir a Marlene. ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Remus no decía nada, sólo estaba leyendo un libro acerca de cómo las cosas se habían creado de a pares y en opuestos para mantener el equilibrio universal, una materia que le había llamado la atención desde que comenzó a atraerle la asignatura de Pociones.

—Bueno, podrías tratar de entablar una conversación civilizada con ella —sugirió Peter, quien todavía estaba ocupado con su poema—. Te estábamos observando desde lejos y pienso que te acercaste muy rápido.

—Se va a aburrir Peter. Eso fue lo que hiciste mal si bien recuerdas —le regañó Sirius, volviendo a ser de a poco lo que fue antes de ese golpe en su aparato de procreación—. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no la puedo tener? ¿Por qué se me escapa? ¿Por qué me rechaza?

Sirius se puso de pie repentinamente y la bolsa de hielo le cayó a los pies, pero él no se dio por enterado.

—¡Eso es! ¡Ahí está la respuesta! ¡Por eso me rechaza! ¿Acaso no lo ven? ¡Tiene que andar con otro chico! ¡Por eso es que es fría conmigo, porque cree que intento reemplazar a su novio!

—Sirius, Marlene no tiene novio —dijo James en tono aburrido, observando con una cara de burla el trabajo de Peter.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

—Um, no sé, ¿diez Galeones?

—¡Trato hecho! ¡Diez Galeones a que Marlene tiene novio!

James asintió con la cabeza. Peter acababa de concluir con su obra literaria y Remus bajó el libro en que estaba inmerso hace tres segundos atrás.

—Sirius. Estás obsesionado con ella. Date cuenta que tienes un problema y supéralo. Olvida a esa chica y entierra todo este maldito asunto de una vez, sino podrías hacerle verdadero daño y te va a odiar por el resto de su vida.

Sirius miró a Remus con una cara de absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Estás jodido de la cabeza Remus? ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella! ¡Todas las noches pienso, pienso y vuelvo a pensar en una estrategia para conquistarla, pero siempre se me escapa de mis manos!

—Si piensas así, siempre se te va a escapar de las manos Sirius.

—Yo creo que deberías tomártelo con más calma —intervino Peter, quien enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila—. Habla con ella, conócela, averigua qué le gusta y qué no le gusta y te harás una idea de lo que quiere.

—¡Sirius, ven, no vas a creer lo que estoy viendo! —gritó James, quien miraba por la ventana para ver si llegaba una lechuza que había estado esperando desde hace una semana atrás—. ¿No es esa Marlene? ¿La que va caminando hacia el lago?

—¡Sí, es ella!

—No luce para nada fría —observó James—. De hecho, parece que la está pasando bien.

—¡Apártate, quiero ver! —Sirius empujó a James y a Peter para tener una vista de lo que ocurría siete pisos más abajo—. Es verdad, no parece distante. ¡Esperen un maldito momento! ¿Quién rayos es el tipo que camina con ella?

—No lo conozco —dijo Peter— Es alto y ¿rubio?

—Parece un Hufflepuff —observó Remus—. ¿Podrá ser Henry?

—¿Henry Benson? ¿El caballero perfecto? —gruñó Sirius Black, sin darse cuenta que agarraba con fuerza el marco de la ventana—. No me extraña que Marlene se haya interesado por ese imbécil.

—Bueno, será porque _no_ es un imbécil —intervino Peter.

—Y es cortés con las chicas —añadió Remus sin mirar por la ventana.

—Y es un jugador decente de Quidditch —secundó James, otra vez ostentando ese aire de petulancia que siempre aparecía cuando hablaba de su deporte favorito—. Lástima que siempre termina golpeándose contra una pared cada vez que juega contra Gryffindor.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos que tú eres el mejor buscador del universo —dijo Sirius con impaciencia—. ¿Podríamos volver al tema que nos ocupa, si no es mucha la molestia?

—¿Sabes que, amigo? Remus tiene razón. Esa chica va a terminar aflojándote un tornillo dentro de esa cabeza —opinó James, haciendo gestos con la mano como encerrando a la pequeña figura de Henry Benson e imaginando que lo aplastaba entre sus dedos.

—Me importa un bledo si me afloja uno, dos o mil tornillos James —dijo Sirius testarudamente—. Marlene será mía algún día y nada de lo que digan ustedes o haga ese imbécil de Benson me va a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre ella.

James y Remus negaron con la cabeza.

—Creo que necesita una cuerda para rescatarlo de su locura, y pronto —dijo Remus. James, en un raro acto de reconocimiento, dado que él solía dejarse llevar por sus propias ideas, convirtiéndolo, etimológica y semánticamente hablando, en un idiota, se mostró de acuerdo con su camarada hombre lobo.

—Bueno, dos podemos jugar el mismo juego —dijo Sirius para sí mismo más que para sus amigos—. No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero tomaré el consejo de Peter. Le voy a hablar como una persona civilizada y la voy a invitar a que me cuente más cosas de ella y así saber qué le gusta o no. —Y Canuto salió de la Sala Común con paso resuelto.

James y Remus volvieron a negar con la cabeza. Peter estaba radiante.

—Ese no es el estilo de Sirius —dijo James—. Marlene se lo va a comer vivo.

—Déjalo Cornamenta. Quizá pueda razonar con los estrógenos.

—¿Razonar? ¿Con los estrógenos? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Remus?

El aludido se sintió confundido.

—Bueno… yo… bah, olvídalo.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Sirius Black llegó a la Sala Común arrastrando los pies. Eso jamás había pasado alguna vez, ni siquiera cuando Marlene lo despojó de toda posibilidad de dejar descendencia. James, Remus y Peter se encontraban jugando al Snap Explosivo, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Un juego de Snap Explosivo era siempre como una ruleta rusa, pero los merodeadores tenían una forma de hacer ese juego algo no apto para cardíacos… no por la tensión, sino por la risa.

Remus oyó que alguien había entrado e interrumpió el juego, para decepción de los espectadores.

—Sirius. ¿Viste a un fantasma?

Pero el Black renegado no respondió. De hecho, ignoró a Lunático por completo, se abrió camino entre la marea de estudiantes y se lanzó directo hacia Peter, quien no tuvo tiempo para escapar.

—¡Qué gran consejo me acabas de dar Colagusano! —gritó Sirius al tope de sus pulmones—. ¡Háblale como a cualquier alumno e invítala a que se abra y te cuente sus dramas! ¡Ahora Marlene, aparte de considerarme un capullo, cree que soy un maldito psicólogo!

—Pe… pero a las chicas…

—¡Pero nada, grandísimo idiota! ¡Te voy a matar!

James y Remus percibieron el peligro y tomaron a su enfurecido amigo por las axilas para que no pudiera mover libremente sus brazos.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Quiero cometer un asesinato!

—Como si de eso dependiera la vida de James —dijo Remus, sintiendo un extraño sabor de boca al terminar de hablar. De alguna forma, sus dichos sonaron… premonitorios.

—¡Basta Sirius! ¡Estás obsesionado con esa chica! ¡Déjala en paz!

—Pero, no puedo.

—Ya dos veces Marlene te ha hecho morder el polvo —dijo James, soltando a su amigo al darse cuenta que se estaba tranquilizando—. El destino te está diciendo algo con tus fracasos. Quizá… quizá ella no sea para ti.

—¡Tú no crees en el destino James! —gruñó Sirius, claramente indignado.

—¡Sea como sea, ella no formará parte de tu futuro! ¡Entiende, por favor, antes que le hagas daño a alguien con tu actitud enfermiza!

—Sí, claro, gran discurso del hombre que no puede dejar de pensar en Lily Evans.

—Eso es distinto.

—¿Acaso siempre lo es?

—Muchachos, basta. Está claro que nadie va a llegar a ningún lado con esta discusión —intervino Remus, mucho más tranquilo de lo que se podía esperarse de él en una discusión tan seria—. James, llévate a Sirius y trata de hallar una forma de solucionar ese problema. Es tu mejor amigo y te necesita en este momento. Yo trataré de tranquilizar a Peter. Él sólo quería ayudar.

Remus acompañó a Peter al dormitorio, mientras que James y Sirius salieron de la Sala Común y se escondieron en un aula vacía tres pisos más abajo.

—Mira Sirius. Tienes que entender que no todas las mujeres van a caer presas de tu encanto. Puede parecerte sorprendente, pero la gran mayoría de las chicas no cae en ese agujero negro de seducción que siempre parece rodearte, sobre todo cuando se trata de chicas atractivas e inteligentes… como Marlene.

Sirius no dijo nada. James continuó hablando.

—En la mañana, hiciste algo temerario y estúpido. No puedes acercarte a una chica como Marlene de esa forma. Es demasiado inteligente para caer ante un asalto frontal. Lo de hace unos momentos atrás, fue incluso peor, porque ni siquiera forma parte de tu estilo para conquistar chicas. Seguramente te viste muy incómodo y ella lo notó.

—Entonces —Sirius habló como si tuviera goma de mascar entre los labios—, significa que es imposible seducirla.

—No te estoy diciendo eso Sirius. Estoy tratando de hacerte ver que sí hay una forma de tenerla en tus brazos. En tus dos intentos previos, te fuiste para ambos extremos y ninguno dio resultado. Mi consejo es que vayas por un punto medio entre ambos caminos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nuestro cerebro está dividido en tres capas, o partes. Una parte instintiva, una parte emocional y una parte racional. Cuando te acercaste de forma claramente sexual con ella, apelaste a su instinto… eso fue un error. Intentaste dialogar con ella y averiguar sus gustos… eso también fue un error porque trataste de conquistarla a través de su conciencia. Mi consejo es que vayas hacia el punto medio entre el instinto y la lógica.

—¿Las emociones?

—¡Exacto! Las emociones tienen un poco de lógica y un poco de instinto, que es lo que hace tan intuitivas a las chicas. Las emociones de una mujer son su mayor fortaleza… y a la vez su mayor debilidad.

—¿Quieres que apele a sus emociones?

—Precisamente. Un toque de locura y otro toque de cordura. Ni tanto ni muy poco, todo en su justa medida. Eso se llama el paradigma de Goldilocks.

Sirius quedó perplejo.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste todo eso?

—De un libro que Remus me prestó.

_Típico_ pensó Sirius antes de abandonar la sala vacía e intentar, por tercera vez en el mismo día, conquistar el corazón de una mujer complicada.

* * *

—Ah, eres tú otra vez. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te vuele el otro testículo?

—En cierto modo sí —dijo Sirius, tratando de poner cara neutral, porque Marlene estaba con Henry Benson dialogando algo acerca de una tarea horrorosamente complicada de Transformaciones—. Sólo quiero decirte una cosa, para que no haya malentendidos. Quiero decir que, siento haberme comportado contigo de ese modo, que una chica como tú no merece que alguien la trate así… que las flores necesitan cariño y cuidado para que muestren toda su belleza.

Dicho esto, Sirius se retiró calmadamente, aunque en su cabeza imaginaba horrores para ese tal Henry Benson, haciendo que sus manos se comprimieran en puños. Sirius ya había caminado por treinta segundos cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él. Seguramente era Henry, reclamando por aquel inusual exabrupto, y Sirius estaba preparado para partirle la cara.

—¡Black!

No era una voz de hombre. Sirius se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encarar una posible trampa, pero no fue necesario.

—¿Marlene?

Ella se detuvo a escasos metros de Sirius, con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro.

—No… no esperé que me dijeras esas palabras.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

Marlene todavía no mostraba una sonrisa. Era como si le costase mucho trabajo mostrar un gesto de esa naturaleza en presencia de Sirius Black.

—Todavía no estoy convencida de si eres el hombre que dices ser.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Sirius, acercándose un poco a Marlene y luego alejándose otro poco—. Oye, también quiero disculparme por lo de la mañana, ya sabes, acercarme de esa forma contigo…

—Está bien. Eres Sirius Black de todos modos —dijo Marlene intentando no sonar cortante, sin mucho éxito.

—No, no entiendes. Es que… me gustas mucho Marlene… y… y no se me ocurre otra forma de demostrártelo.

—Vaya, vaya. Sirius Black declarándose ante una chica. Espérame un momento, déjame sacar la grabadora de mi bolsillo para registrar este momento histórico.

—Sí, sí, es algo que jamás me había pasado —dijo Sirius apresuradamente—. Pero no tengo palabras lo suficientemente preciosas para describir lo que siento, por más que lo intento, no logro hallar ninguna frase… ninguna—. Y él se acercó a Marlene lentamente y envolvió una de las mejillas de ella con una de sus manos mientras seguía acortando distancias con ella.

—Sirius —dijo Marlene en tono de advertencia.

—¿Ves? No puedo decir ni dos frases y ya siento la necesidad de tocarte. Es que tienes esa piel tan suave, como de seda recién lavada… lo siento, pero me es imposible no acariciarte. Es más fácil jugar pool con una cuerda que resistirme a tocarte… lo siento.

Pero Sirius seguía acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica frente a él. Sin embargo, Marlene sentía algo raro, como si fuese incapaz de contraatacar las acciones de Sirius, porque aquella reacción fue tan impropia de él, tan inesperada que no supo cómo diablos comportarse.

—Sirius… —dijo ella, pero esta vez sin ese tono cáustico que la caracterizaba. De hecho, estaba nerviosa. Marlene McKinnon, nerviosa… aquello también era histórico.

Y mientras tanto, Canuto seguía acercándose cada vez más.

—Por favor, haz que me detenga. Si sigo haciéndote esto, no podré detenerme, no evitaré llevarte lejos de aquí y hacer que toques las estrellas.

Marlene estaba totalmente desconcertada. No sabía qué hacer contra esa clase de juego. Por más que intentaba hallar alguna lógica al asunto, sus emociones la traicionaban, ahogando la razón y negando la objetividad. _¿Por qué Sirius me provoca esto? ¿Qué tiene él? ¡Es un capullo, un auténtico cretino y aun así no soy capaz de decirle que se vaya al diablo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Detente! ¡No hagas eso!_

—Sirius… por favor… —gimió Marlene. Sus brazos y piernas no estaban respondiendo. Por más que quisiese dejarlo estéril por segunda vez, no podía. Sirius ahora estaba pegado a ella, su boca a centímetros de la de ella y Marlene creyó que si lo besaba, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Marlene, por favor, dime que quieres parar esto. Me… me estoy descontrolando… —Ahora Sirius hablaba entre jadeos superficiales, tratando de resistir aquel impulso a besarla, pero no dejaba de tocarla y acariciar su espalda como si quisiese arrancarle la blusa de un tirón—. No… puedo… parar. Marlene… dime, dime que me detenga… sino no seré capaz de alejarme y… y…

_¡Aléjate Marlene! ¡Aléjate lo más que puedas de ese idiota!_ Pero la voz de la conciencia de la chica atrapada entre los brazos de Sirius se fue apagando lentamente, y algo primitivo y poderoso tomó el relevo, haciendo que Marlene se comportara de una forma que jamás imaginó posible.

Los labios de ambos colisionaron.

El punto de no retorno había sido alcanzado.

Marlene finalmente alzó bandera blanca.

Sirius besaba a Marlene apasionadamente, pero sin ninguna prisa. Aquello era vital; cualquier apuro rompería la burbuja mágica en la que ambos estaban metidos. Los dos danzaban en una coreografía de colisiones de labios y lenguas entrelazadas, retroalimentándose en una espiral sin fin de locas pasiones y fantasías juveniles que estaban por cumplirse.

—Sirius —gimió Marlene cuando tuvo oportunidad, porque los besos de Sirius parecían no terminarse nunca. Y, ¿a quién diablos engañaba? Él besaba muy bien.

Ambos fueron acercándose a un grupo de arbustos bastante apretados entre sí y, minutos más tarde, Sirius y Marlene se perdieron entre éstos.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, Sirius puso a Marlene boca abajo grácilmente y levantó lentamente la falda. Valía la pena humillarse un poco sólo para ver lo que él estaba viendo en ese momento. Con cuidado, Sirius removió la única prenda que le separaba de la gloria, sintió un potente tirón en su entrepierna, pero él no le hizo caso a su instinto pero se bajó el pantalón de todas formas y se aferró a ella por detrás, besándole el cuello y lamiéndole sensualmente la oreja. Marlene no decía nada, pero sus gemidos suaves y seductores eran prueba suficiente para él de que ella lo estaba disfrutando. Podía oler el dulce aroma de su cabello y sentir su suavidad inundar sus sentidos. Movió un poco sus caderas, simulando el acto sexual y Marlene definitivamente se excitó.

—Sirius —gimió ella con un ronroneo provocativo—, si vas a penetrarme, hazlo de una vez. No me dejes con las ganas.

—Un caballero siempre está para complacer a la dama.

Un momento más tarde, Marlene sintió una sacudida eléctrica que hizo que pusiera piel de gallina. Cuando supo que él estaba dentro de ella, se dio cuenta que Sirius Black era un tipo muy bien dotado.

Y Sirius se apoyó en las caderas de Marlene, empujando suavemente para hacer sentir cómoda a la mujer delante de él. Un calor se fue esparciendo por el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista a medida que se hundía cada vez más profundo en ella. Marlene gemía cada vez más alto, aunque siempre se mantenía en un determinado rango de tonos para que nadie pudiese escucharla… pero eso se le fue haciendo cada vez más difícil, porque ahora Sirius, aparte de penetrarla con una dulzura tal que parecía mentira, ahora había invitado a su mano al juego, desatando espasmos en Marlene.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?

—En casa de James, viendo películas para adultos.

Pronto, la posición se les fue haciendo un poco pesada y Sirius sugirió que cambiaran de postura. Ahora Marlene yacía de espaldas y Sirius volvió a acallar la razón de ella con otro beso, muy apasionado, con lenguas entrelazadas y todo. Dios, cómo le gustaba besarla. Y, repentinamente, Sirius arrancó la blusa de ella y se deshizo del sostén fácilmente.

—Sirius. ¿Te diste cuenta que arruinaste mi mejor blusa?

—Bah, por favor Marlene. Somos magos.

Y Sirius volvió a hundirse en la intimidad de ella, acallando cualquier protesta. Y, para ser honestos, Sirius tenía razón; podía reparar la bendita blusa con un simple movimiento de varita. Pero la magia que estaba desatando el joven Black en ella no requería de varita alguna para llevarse a cabo. Sirius seguía siendo muy sutil al penetrar, haciéndolo lentamente y cada vez un poco más rápido.

—Tienes hermosos pechos Marlene, ¿lo sabías?

—Me los miro cada mañana al ducharme. Ya lo sé, pero me agrada que me lo hagas saber.

Pero aquello no impidió a Marlene saltar cuando Sirius los besó dulcemente, apretándolos suavemente con sus manos. _Si Peter supiera lo que estoy haciendo ahora, se querrá morir de envidia_, se dijo Canuto al saborear la suave y sensible piel. Y seguía haciendo lo suyo, cada vez con más rapidez. Ambos comenzaron a sudar y Marlene tomó a Sirius por la espalda, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Sus ojos brillaron y sus pechos se endurecieron. No faltaba mucho para los fuegos artificiales.

Y éstos llegaron e impactaron a dos con la fuerza de un misil nuclear. Sirius jadeaba rápida y superficialmente, sintiéndose afortunado de salir de ella justo cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Marlene mientras tanto, lo tuvo unos cuantos segundos antes que él, pero todavía no podía recuperarse de aquella potente sensación. Casi perdió el conocimiento cuando ocurrió y, aunque había leído en alguna edición de Corazón de Bruja que un orgasmo femenino podía durar veintitrés segundos en promedio, ahora recién vino a comprobar que aquello era cierto.

—¿Marlene?

—Oh, demonios —dijo ella entre jadeos pesados—. Eso fue increíble. No tenía idea que podías ser tan… bueno, complaciente. _Henry Benson puede irse al diablo. ¡Sirius Black es el mejor amante de este colegio!_

—Yo también la pasé muy bien contigo Marlene —admitió Sirius, cogiendo la blusa, el sostén y la pantaleta de Marlene para pasárselas—. Eres estupenda, mucho mejor que las demás.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —dijo Marlene, tomando las prendas que Sirius le pasó y realizó un pequeño encantamiento para arreglar su blusa—. ¿Sabes? Yo estaba considerando realmente la posibilidad de salir con Henry Benson porque, bueno, es atractivo, viene de buena familia y es un buen partido, pero… después de lo que hicimos… después de la increíble experiencia de hace poco, creo que te subestimé Sirius. Si me pides que yo sea tu novia, te diré que sí de inmediato, sin pensarlo. Henry podrá darme estabilidad, pero sólo tú puede darme lo que realmente quiero: una relación hermosa, apasionada e intensa.

Sirius no sabía qué decir. Él había estado con varias chicas y todas le habían pedido la misma cosa. Naturalmente, su respuesta siempre era la misma, pero Marlene no era como las demás chicas, sobre todo por las dificultades que tuvo que pasar para finalmente conquistarla. Pero también estaba el tema de sus amigos; no iba a poder verlos con la frecuencia que deseaba si se ponía a salir con una chica, aparte de sufrir las burlas de James. Marlene lo miraba con una expresión expectante en sus ojos y Sirius, después de varios segundos, tomó una decisión.

* * *

—Sirius. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Alguien te arrojó un Encantamiento Estimulante?

Sirius hizo caso omiso del comentario de Remus y tomó asiento junto a la chimenea. Peter estaba otra vez escribiendo en un pergamino, aparente escribiendo un manual acerca de cómo admirar apropiadamente los pechos de Marlene, bajo la mirada de asco de Lunático. James apareció quince minutos más tarde y vio a Sirius sentado en el sillón con aire pensativo y creyó que algo tenía que haber salido mal otra vez con Marlene.

—¿Sirius? ¿Te pasa algo?

El aludido se puso de pie y miró a James con una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Segundo más tarde, mostró una amplia sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo, sintiendo una intensa gratitud por el consejo que le dio en aquella sala vacía.

—¡Gracias James, amigo! ¡Gracias a ti, todo salió de maravilla! ¡Conquisté a Marlene y todo gracias a ti y el paradigma de Goldicomosellame!

—Goldilocks —corrigió James, también con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, agradecido que su amigo al fin pudiera lograr lo que parecía imposible—. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

—¡Felicitaciones compañero! —gritó Remus, uniéndose al abrazo entre Sirius y James—. ¡Yo no tenía muchas esperanzas que salieras triunfante, pero me alegro que al final hayas tenido éxito!

—¿Y, te acostaste con ella? —inquirió Peter, todavía sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

—Ese es no es tu problema —dijo Sirius.

—Sí se acostaron —murmuró Peter por lo bajo, finalizando su manual con una floritura de su pluma.

—También acepté ser su novio.

James casi le faltó el aire cuando escuchó la declaración de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Lo que dije es que Marlene y yo somos pareja.

Cornamenta se separó del grupo, luciendo completamente desconcertado. Aquello era tan poco común en Sirius que se pellizcó para comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo no formaba parte de un sueño.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Es… es…

—_Manual para admirar apropiadamente los pechos de Marlene_ —leyó Sirius, sintiéndose asqueado—. No sé qué bicho te picó con esa tontería pero mientras yo sea novio de Marlene, no vas a escribir nada de ella, ni siquiera de una hebra de su cabello, ¿me entendiste?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo escribir lo que se me antoja acerca de ella!

—¡TE VOY A MATAR PETER!

Y Sirius se lanzó sobre Colagusano y dieron una bonita muestra de lucha libre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, bajo la mirada divertida de Remus y James.

—Bueno, al menos esto va a seguir igual —comentó Remus, cruzado de brazos e invitando a James a una última partida de Snap Explosivo antes de irse a la cama.


End file.
